1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices may include flat panel display devices of various types such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, an electrophoretic display, and a plasma display. In general, a display device includes a display panel, a driving chip for driving the display panel, and a printed circuit board on which a system controller and the driving chip are mounted.
In the display device field, high speed and high bandwidth data transmission between components, such as the driving chip, the printed circuit board, and the system controller is desired. This may be accomplished by using a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) method. LVDS is an electrical digital signaling system that can run at very high speeds over twisted-pair copper cables. LVDS is a cost-effective solution for many applications that demand low power consumption and high noise immunity for high data rates.
An image displayed by the display device may be a moving image that is changed over time or a stopped image that remains still for a period of time. In the case of the stopped image, to reduce power consumption, a pixel self-refresh (PSR) technique may be used. However, the PSR technique does not work in a unidirectional communication method such as the LVDS method. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce power consumption when still images are displayed in the LVDS method.